Glitter and Unicorns
by FreakingOutFangirling
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when you combine a sleeping Alec, a bored Magnus and an irritated Chairman Meow? One hell of a cleaning job.


**Hi, I've been reading fanfiction non-stop for like 3 years now so I thought that I should probably try to write some. Honestly, I'm not really too sure about it but I figured that since I wrote it I may as well put it up :)**

"Magnus Bane, how dare you!" Alec yelled as the sparkly warlock smiled charmingly back at him.

"Why, Alexander, what's the matter?" He purred as he watched the blue eyed boy slowly become more and more red, glitter flowing off of him in a torrent river onto the floor of the loft as he stood from the couch to face his boyfriend, but instead focusing on the mirror behind him and looking up and down his body in shock.

"Wha - What's the matter? Magnus, I look like a unicorn!"

"A very sexy unicorn."

Alec stared at the warlock in complete shock, 3 hours ago he'd come into Magnus' apartment ready for their coffee date, only when he realised the warlock wasn't there, instead of going back to the institute and enduring more of Izzy's interrogations, he had decided to wait for his boyfriend on his atrociously bright pink couch. However, without his caffeine fix, he soon drifted off to sleep and had only just awoken, which led him to the current situation.

A loud meow suddenly sounded, and Alec glanced down at his feet to notice Chairman Meow staring up at him with his head crooked to the side.

"What are you looking at" He mumbled as the pampered cat continued to stare up at him unwaveringly.

"The Chairman, unlike you darling, can appreciate a good outfit."

Alec averted his gaze back to his boyfriend, instantly blushing as he noticed how Magnus' cat eyes were slowly wandering around his body appraisingly, spending extra time on the glittery leather trousers that were practically painted onto his legs, before his eyes locked back to his, dancing with amusement at the predicament he had put the Nephilim in.

Magnus honestly hadn't intended for this to happen, he'd been called away urgently on a job for the Clave and didn't have the chance to tell his boyfriend he wouldn't be able to make their date. Once he had finished he'd come home to see Alec sprawled across his couch, the remnants of demon ichor spotted around his all-black outfit. Magnus' lips curved in a fond smile as he noticed how the Shadowhunter's hair was tousled and falling into his closed eyes. He'd kneeled next to the boy and gently caressed his cheek, brushing the hair out of his face before placing a soft kiss on his forehead as he noticed the small shadows under Alec's eyes.

He decided that it would be better to leave his love to sleep, so he pulled a blanket over him and settled down in the plush armchair to watch Project Runway, all the while keeping one eye tuned in on his boyfriend. However, once the show had finished Magnus found himself looking around the loft bored as he wondered what to do. His gaze once again locked onto his sleeping boyfriend and a memory was suddenly brought back to him from the other week of Alec saying he'd never been to a Halloween party before, and had therefore never dressed up for one either.

Grinning as an idea struck him, he got up from the armchair and sneaked past Alec into the bedroom. There, he got all of the things he needed before walking back to Alec's side and lifting off the blanket before snapping his fingers and instantly replacing the Shadowhunter's attire with sparkling fuchsia trousers which had a large fluffy tail sprouting out of the back along with a silken, cobalt blue vest adorned with fur trimmings, thinking to himself how it would bring out the sparkle in Alec's gorgeous baby-blues that he adored so greatly. Then finally, after placing a headband with a shimmering horn onto his incredibly adorable boyfriend's head, he lifted up a bucket that was full to the brim with glitter, and proceeded to sprinkle it over his boyfriend like fairy dust. However, just when he went to put the bucket down, he accidentally stepped back onto the Chairman's tail, causing the fur ball to leap up and bowl headfirst into the warlock's legs, Magnus' surprise causing him to over balance and fall face first on top of his boyfriend, his face pressed against his chest and the whole bucket full of glitter flying over the Shadowhunter's body.

"Huh, maybe Alec's rubbing off on me." Magnus mumbled to himself as he thought how the clumsy move was more characteristic of his boyfriend than of himself, but before he had time to ponder it further, Alec jolted up, his hand instantly shooting to his waist for his seraph blade, causing Magnus to jump back onto his feet and stare in amusement as Alec's hand, instead of landing on the weapon, landed on a huge clump of glitter, then grasping a handful and bringing it up next to his face, watching in horror as the rainbow sparkles filtered through his fingers like crystalline sand down onto his chest.

Magnus was pulled out of his amused thoughts by the sound of a door opening to his right, where both he and Alec turned to see Izzy and Jace stood in shock in the doorway.

Alec instantly moaned in mortification of his sister and parabati seeing him looking like a fluffy human disco ball, and turned to glare at Magnus who had already started to skip over to the door to meet them, acting like everything was completely normal.

"Izzy, Blondie, what brings you to the apartment of the magnificent Magnus Bane?" he preened.

"Um, we came to find Alecto go hunting," Izzy replied, dazed by the sight of her brother. "Magnus, you know that I'm all for getting Alec to be more fashionable, but there is such a thing as too much glitter you know."

Magnus chuckled at the Shadowhunter, "Darling, if you're fabulous enough to pull it off, there can never be too much glitter." He sent a quick cat-like smirk over to his blushing boyfriend as he had then noticed him desperately trying to scrape off some of the sparkles.

"But, Alec isn't fabulous enough," Izzy responded, shooting wary looks at the warlock.

"Jeez, thanks Izzy," Alec murmured, rolling his eyes to himself.

Izzy's reply was cut off by Jace finally regaining consciousness, only to blurt out, "How did I never figure out you were gay?"

Everyone's heads simultaneously turned to stare at him, as he then murmured, "Oh, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

After a stagnant, awkward pause, Izzy exclaimed, "Well, I can see you're busy so we'll just go hunting by ourselves. Have fun Alec and don't do anything I wouldn't," she trilled as she grabbed Jace's arm and pulled him out of the door, kicking it shut behind her.

"Well", Magnus said, "That was interesting."

"Magnus, get rid of it!" Alec yelled, rounding on his flamboyant boyfriend as the warlock's gaze swivelled around to him again, cat eyes darkening as he ran his gaze over Alec's body.

Magnus stalked towards his boyfriend, wrapping his lean arms around his waist and pulling him in before whispering: "If you want it gone that desperately, then why don't you make me Alexander," his breath ghosting over Alec's ear, causing a shiver to slowly run down his spine.

"W-What…Well, maybe I will!" He exclaimed with as much dignity as he could through his warming, blushing cheeks, before, with surprising determination, crashing their lips together and blindly pulling Magnus along with him in the direction of the bedroom. As they broke apart to open the door, Magnus glanced down at Alec's sexy, leather encased ass and thought to himself that maybe next Halloween would be much more interesting than he'd thought.


End file.
